


Friends with a Nephilim

by queerest_avenger



Category: Jack Kline - Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jack deserved better, Other, frienship, nephilim & Hunter friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Just some stupid headcanons that I wrote for being friends with Jack. I tried making this as gender neutral as possible!





	Friends with a Nephilim

• You’re a young Hunter  
• Sam and Dean took you in when your family was killed by a nest of vampires  
• When you first met Jack it freaked you out because he was fuckin’ grown!  
• You had returned from a hunt (you had been with the Winchester’s throughout most of what happened e.g., dealing with the British Men of Letters and trying to find Kelly)  
• The atmosphere in the bunker was off  
• You heard Dean yelling at someone  
• You saw the eldest Winchester with a shorter male in his mid-twenties  
• Jack’s sitting at the table when his head perks up seeing you  
• He gives you a toothy grin  
• “Hey. Um, I’m sorry but who the hell are you?”  
• “Y/N, this is Jack. Lucifer’s kid. Jack this is our sibling, Y/N.”  
• “You have another sibling?”  
• “No, but we took them in when they were young.”  
• “I’m sorry? You’re fucking Satan’s kid?!”  
• “Language, N/N!” Yelled Dean  
• You just flip him off in response  
• Weeks passed and you’ve gotten acquainted with the young Nephilim  
• Dean isn’t too happy about it because you’re like a sister/brother to him  
• Jack comes to you when the voices get bad or if he’s tired of practising controlling his powers with Sam  
• Especially, if he feels like he’s messed up in some way  
• You’ll all ways reassure him  
• You help Sam teach him things  
• You and Jack have this morning routine where he’ll come in and wake you up to watch Scooby-Doo or something on Netflix  
• He’ll sleep with you at times  
• He’s attached to you at the hip  
• Jack’s all ways by your side when Team Free Will 2.0 is on a case  
• He’s super protective of you  
• You think it’s cute but, it tends to get annoying  
• Jack will ask a million questions  
• One right after another  
• Sometimes it’s difficult because you don’t have the answers to everything yourself  
• So you definitely depend on the boys and Cas for help  
• He’s taken to you because you’ve always been kind and caring towards him  
• Jack’s the same with you  
• That boy is super sweet!  
• He’ll ask you if you ever need anything  
• If you’re sick he’ll try to heal you  
• If you’re on your period, (those of you who’re vagina holders) he’ll leave the motel room and get you copious amounts of chocolate and maybe some nougat for himself  
• He may not understand the menstrual cycle but, he does his best and he’s very comforting  
• If your cramps are really bad, he’ll rub your stomach or bring you a heating pad  
• Honestly, he’s the best boy  
• If he’s hurt, you’ll reciprocate his affections  
• You’ll tend to him if he’s hurt  
• Even though he can heal himself; you’re overprotective at times because he’s still a child  
• Lots of Star Wars marathons with him  
• You got him into Star Trek  
• Also some newer rock or metal (or other classic rock bands to spite Dean)  
• Dean’s not happy about it because it’s not “Mullet Rock”  
• He’s super cute when you compliment him  
• He gets all flustered  
• You started calling him “angel” and “sweetie”  
• Jack attempted to give you nicknames  
• They’re quite amusing  
• It annoys the hell out of Dean  
• He makes disgusted noises  
• “You’re just jealous because none of the one-night stands you’re with call you sappy nicknames, old man.”  
• Sam just snorts  
• Dean doesn’t have a comeback  
• You’re very vocal about your disdain towards Dean’s behaviour with women  
• Jack is all ways confused  
• Jack found Dean’s porn  
• You went off on him for leaving it out  
• You raised hell when he gave Jack alcohol  
• You go into parent mode when you’re left with him and Dean  
• The boys’ll make you babysit Jack when they go out because they feel it’s not safe for you on certain cases  
• You annoy the hell outta Cas when you’re stuck with him  
• All in all, it’s one big dysfunctional family


End file.
